1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing machine (hereinafter referred to as "washer"), and more particularly to an agitator of a washer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, an agitator-type washer is designed to wash laundry by oscillating deftly the agitator in forward and reverse directions, and various kinds of agitators used in the agitator-type washer have been proposed for the improvement of washing efficiency.
For example, Japanese laid open Utility Mode application No. Sho 59(1984)-119286 entitled, "Stirring Blades for Washer" discloses that the stirring blade has a semi-spherical shape rising toward the peripheral rim, and at the same time, has a horizontal surface descending outwardly from the semi-spherical shape. The stirring blade also has a curved base soaring up toward the peripheral rim and on this base there are provided plural pieces of radiating and extended protrusions, between which thin ribs are formed.
Also, Japanese laid open Utility application, Sho 59-148780 entitled "Stirring blades for washer" discloses that the stirring blade has a protrusion having a spherical curve in the center, from which the blade runs descending to the lower area of base, from which the base rises toward the peripheral rim. And on this base, there form solid or solidly-shaped plural protrusions, between which water outlets are formed.
However, this kind of conventional technical construction has a problem of deteriorated washing efficiency due to poor agitation in the up-down vertical condition (i.e., parallel condition with the stirring blades) though the agitation is obtained in a degree with the water in horizontal condition due to the plural stirring blades being protruded vertically from the peripheral rim of the base plate.